¿Desaparecer?
by GuadalupeLoza
Summary: Un siglo ha pasado desde el nacimiento del bebé brillante en China y del surgimiento de las particularidades, por su seguridad y la de sus países, las naciones han tomado la decisión de desaparecer del recuerdo humano, pero no todo saldrá como lo planearon. Advertencia: Spoiler del manga de BNHA Disclaimer:Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz y BNHA propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi
1. 0Hasta luego

Las cosas no estaban bien, eso lo podían asegurar todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones. Normalmente aquel lugar era un completo desastre pero hoy cada uno estaba en su lugar con un semblante serio, además que, la reunión fue a escondidas de cada jefe de estado, las micronaciones y Corea del Norte estaban presentes.

—¿Desaparecer? —murmuró el Norte de Italia triste, dejando de lado su fachada de alegría y despreocupación que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Ja, con el aumento de personas con particularidades mantener nuestro secreto es más difícil. —contestó Alemania a su amigo.

—Además de que hemos perdido la pista con All For One. —continuó Inglaterra de forma inmediata.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el ingles, pues hace un par de años tuvieron un rose con el portador de All for One, que casi tuvo como consecuencia el que su secreto se revelará al resto del mundo.

La reunión terminó y poco a poco cada representación se despidió de su familia y amigos sabiendo que esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo en la cual se verían.

Al día siguiente gracias a la cooperación de Rumanía,Noruega e Inglaterra todo recuerdo acerca de las representaciones desaparecería de la mente humana sin dejar rastro de quienes eran.


	2. 1 Adiós Shimura Nana

No supo donde ni cuándo pasó, cuando conoció a Nana nunca pensó que se convertiría en alguien cercano ni mucho menos que ella conocería su secreto y el conocería el de ella.

Todo lo recuerda muy bien, ocurrió cuando volvía de un viaje de China, su particularidad se había salido de control no hace mucho y eso solo significaba una cosa, entrenar.

Para su suerte, la zona en la que vivía no era muy transitada y podía entrenar a gusto o eso creyó.

— _No puedo creerlo. —se sentó al lado de un árbol —Mantener el control es mucho más difícil de lo que recordaba._

 _—Es por que sigues preocupado por algo. —contestó una voz a su lado cosa que lo hizo sobresaltarse —¿Te asusté? Soy Shimura Nana._

 _—Honda Kiku, disculpe Shimura-san ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?_

 _—Desde que empezaste a entrenar. Si quieres mi consejo, sonríe frente a los problemas._

Y solo basto esa pequeña conversación para que ambos se vieran en el mismo sitio durante la tarde, sin querer entablaron una pequeña amistad que crecía con el tiempo y con ello el miedo de verla morir un día.

Ella le contó sobre One For All después de cumplir 18, aquel poder que se otorga generación tras generación; así que el pensó en contar su secreto también.

— _Shimura-Chan, necesito hablar contigo. —empezó a contar su secreto un poco lento, lo suficiente para que ella captará tal información._

 _—Vaya, no me esperaba aquello. Creí que ibas a decirme que dejaste de ser virgen._

Pasaron los años, Nana se veía cada vez más grande, las facciones de su cara indicaban que ya era una adulta hecha y derecha sin embargo él, él seguía igual.

— _Encontre un sucesor. —dijó tomando de imprevisto al azabache. — Es un muchacho bastante simpático, no dudo que lograra su cometido algún día._

Cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente, la boda de Nana, el nacimiento de su hijo, la muerte de su marido, el abandono de su hijo y…su muerte.

—¡ _Kiku, Yagi, vayanse de aquí!— gritó mientras veía a su rival, no quería exponer a su amigo y a su alumno_.

Ambos salieron de la escena lo más rápido posible. Para Kiku fue una gran perdida, ahora entendía las palabras de Francis:

" _ **Los humanos son seres maravillosos crean y descubren nuevos horizontes, sin embargo debemos tener en cuenta que algún día se irán de este plano mientras que nosotros permanecemos aquí."**_


	3. 2 Primer encuentro

Hace 60 años ya que ellos se habían tenido que separar, con el aumento de los villanos incluso llegaba a pensar que era mejor revelar el secreto de una para su "tranquilidad".

Alfred con toda la flojera del mundo salió de su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo el cual era irónicamente un puesto de comida vegetariana.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Manhattan tratando de cuidar su puntualidad, ¡Maldición! Desde que tomaron la decisión casi no tenía tiempo para leer cómics o jugar videojuegos. Mientras maldecia mentalmente un villano empezaba a causar estragos por la avenida en la que se encontraba.

El usar su poder era una opción sin embargo, era consciente de que atraería la atención de la policía por el uso ilegal de particularidad en vía pública, y que además no mantenía un control total sobre esta.

Tanto tiempo se quedó meditando en medio del caos que, el villano lo tomo como rehén, evitando que los héroes en guardia pudieran realizar acción alguna.

Antes de que pudiera usar su poder, vió como de la nada salió un gran héroe rubio que nohabía visto, su inmenso poder le abrumó hasta cierto punto y le recordó al anime de antaño One Punch Man, cosa que le hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

—¡No sé preocupen porque yo estoy aquí! —gritó el héroe mientras recibía diversas aclamaciones por parte de los civiles, y Jones porsupuesto no fue la excepción.

—¿Está bien muchacho? —dijó con un acento japonés algo marcado.

Alfred solo pudo asentir hacia el héroe, por lo que el japonés se marchó. Minutos más tarde el de lentes continuó su camino.

Al principio, este pensó en ser un superhéroe cuando la primera agencia abrió sus puertas, le agradaba mucho la idea de combatir el crimen pero, después de pensarlo mucho se dió cuenta de que su sueño no podría hacerse realidad, tan solo se podría conformar con mirar de lejos.

En otra parte del mundo para ser exactos Masutafu, Japón; un joven de aparentes 20 años más o menos caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a un edificio en situación de abandono. Ingreso en el lugar hasta llegar a un bar y encontrarse con una persona conocida.

— _Buonanotte bella_. —expresó con burla hacia el otro chico presente en la sala.

—Supongo que vienes por lo de siempre.

—Así es _bella ragazza_. — se burló nuevamente del chico.

El más joven se quedó callado, sabía que un paso en falso con el italiano y sería su fin. Lo dirigió hacia una pantalla donde esperaba su jefe del otro lado y sin más se retiró.

—Los encontré. —dijó a la otra persona ahí presente.

—Supongo que quieres algo a cambio por la información. —contestó, conocía muy bien a italiano como para saber que no se arriesgaría a revelar información sin recibir algo.

—Como siempre bastante listo, verás es algo fácil de cumplir.

—Te escuchó.

—Quiero poder y venganza contra ellos y contra los héroes. —contestó simplemente con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

No hicieron falta muchas palabras para saber que el trato estaba cerrado, solo faltaba idear el plan para ejecutarlo.

N/A: Este capítulo se desarrolla años antes de la formación de la liga de villanos, es decir cuando All might debuta como héroe en Estados Unidos.


	4. 3 Encuentro con Midoriya

Cómo todos los días Japón salió de su casa en Kyoto para ir a su trabajo, al tener apariencia de apenas 18 años no podía conseguir un empleo que no fuera de medio tiempo.

Apretó el paso al ver el reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Llegó al local atendiendo a los clientes con suma amabilidad, terminó su turno y se dirigió a la estación de tren para ir a su hogar.

En el camino pudo ver un chico peliverde que extrañamente le llamó la atención, no por su apariencia si no por algún presentimiento. Curioso se acercó a él con lentitud, notó como el adolescente estaba murmurando a una velocidad bastante alta.

Observo con detenimiento al menor, lo reconocía de algún lugar… ¡Bingo!, Es el chico autodestructivo del festival deportivo de la U.A. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, tenía el leve presentimiento que poseía el One For All por cada movimiento y potencia del poder, pero no era algo que pudiera comprobar por si mismo.

—Disculpa…chico —movia su mano enfrente de su cara —¿Estás bien? —trató de llamar su atención.

—Ah…eh...Si, estoy bien —balbuceó Deku saliendo de su trance al recibir una ráfaga de viento en la cara.

—Bueno, no es bueno que te quedes enmedio de la calle murmurando a la nada.

—E-Espera...¿Podría por favor sempai darme detalles acerca de su kosei? — pregunta con una reverencia algo exagerada además con algo de duda, es como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo al hablarle a ese tipo.

—¿Mi kosei? —parpadeo varias veces —Esta bien eh...

—Midoriya Izuku.

Posteriormente Kiku se presentó, y comenzó a contarle lo que necesitaba de su kosei, control del viento.

Se despidieron el uno del otro y continuaron su camino, poco sabrían de los planes que tenía el destino para que estos se reencontrarán en más de una ocasión.

(...)

—Tenemos que rescatar a Bakugou. —habló con determinación Kirishima hacia el resto del grupo.

Se dirigieron a Kamino tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible, nadie sabía de lo que era capaz la liga de villanos ni mucho menos Bakugou con su tan explosivo temperamento.

Una hora después, Katsuki estaba a salvó pero no era momento de festejar, All Might tenía un no tan grato encuentro con All For One y por si fuera poco el héroe estaba en problemas, pues la llama de su poder se estaba apagando.

El grupo de estudiantes estaban entre la multitud mirando las noticias que transmitían la pelea, a lo lejos Izuku pudo distinguir a alguien conocido, así que se acercó con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Porqué lo hizo? No sabía porqué, presentaba el mismo sentimiento de cuando lo conoció poco antes de su pasantía con Gran Torino.

—¡Honda-kun! —gritó cuando estaba a pocos metros de él llamando su atención.

—Midoriya-kun —contestó con una voz casi caída además de que estaba algo pálido.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

—Por supuesto, solo que siempre me pongo nervioso por las peleas entre héroes y villanos —mintió, la verdad era que por la destrucción de gran parte del distrito se debilitó.

" _ **Las naciones son la encarnación de su gente y su cultura, si algo sucede en su país, la representación capta el sufrimiento de su gente"**_


	5. 4 Sospecha

Últimamente había dos cosas que inquietaban al ex- símbolo de la paz; uno, la huida de los miembros de la liga de villanos y dos, hace poco se encontró con el hombre que estaba presente en el último combate de su sensei y en su funeral (aunque en este último estuvo algo alejado). No sonaría raro sino fuera por el hecho de que seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Para encontrar respuesta a todas sus dudas fue con la única persona que talvez podría ayudarle, Gran Torino.

Se acercó al edificio a paso lento, llamó a la puerta y espero a que el anciano abriera.

—Toshinori no me dijiste que vendrías.

—Eh...pues surgió un asunto, pensé que podrías ayudarme con el.

—Pasa.

Ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente al otro, el rubio buscaba las palabras correctas para preguntar sobre ese hombre.

—Verás, hace un par de días me encontré con el hombre que estuvó presente en el funeral de mi maestra, pero —se detuvó un momento—...parecía que el tiempo no surte efecto en el.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro del mayor, un recuerdo bastante peculiar invadió su mente.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

—Entrenando un chico.

—No me digas que ya conseguiste sucesor.

—Nada de eso... es —se detuvó varios segundos antes de continuar —alguien con una condición especial.

—¿Es el chico con el que te he visto? El de ojos opacos.

—¿El pelinegro?... Ah...Honda Kiku es bastante peculiar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay cosas que no deberías saber Sorahiko.

—Describemelo. —ordenó el anciano tan pronto terminó de acomodar sus pensamientos.

—Pelinegro, ojos opacos color marrón y parecía de 18 años.

"¡Bingo!" Tan pronto acabó con la pequeña descripción, Gran Torino sabía a quien se refería.

—Se quien es el tipo —soltó —Conozco su nombre...Honda Kiku... pero cuándo le pregunté a Nana sobre él lo único que dijo fue "hay cosas que no deberías saber."

El rubio salió de la residencia minutos después, no sin antes despedirse del otro héroe. Caminó dirigiéndose a una dirección en específico, si el no podía ayudarle no sabría quien más podría hacerlo.

—Hola Tsukauchi.

(Carolina del Norte, EUA)

—¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos aquí? —expresó con cansancio el frances.

—No tenemos otra opción Poppet, de haber querido Luciano estaríamos en otro lugar.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a cada uno de los presentes y observaron con detenimiento al recién llegado.

—Muy bien —comenzó —los héroes han hecho su primer movimiento, así que debemos comenzar con el nuestro —terminó con una sonrisa psicópata.

(Japón)

—Tu historia suena bastante alocada para haber sido el símbolo de la paz.

—Lo sé, incluso yo no me la terminó de creer.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Tal vez pueda conseguir información.

—Honda Kiku o es lo que me dijo Gran Torino.

Pasaron minutos desde que el detective tecleo la información en su computador, buscaba los entre los nombres de todo Japón en el registro nacional y para su sorpresa no encontró nada de información actual.

—Esto no puede ser posible...según ésto...el último Honda Kiku murió hace 20 años.

¿Qué? Podría ser una mala jugada de su mente, aunque eso no explicaría el porque Gran Torino también tenía dudas sobre aquel hombre o el hecho de que sus instintos le decían que siguiera la investigación.

—Tengo una idea... ¿Dónde y cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—En el parque Yokohama alrededor de las 4 hace 2 días —contestó.

Sin nada que perder el detective tecleo varias cosas en su computador, específicamente buscando grabaciones en las cámaras de seguridad de Yokohama.

—Es el —señaló el rubio hacia una persona en la grabación.

—Ya veo... Necesito tiempo para descubrir más sobre él.

—¿Cuánto?

—Alrededor de 4 días.

(Carolina del norte)

—¿Y cuándo vamos a atacar eh Poppet? — preguntó el ingles algo aburrido de la larga explicación del plan.

—Dentro de 1 semana — respondió el mafioso relamiéndose los labios.


End file.
